The Die Team
February 2nd so i was playing rolox today but then i meet a user called D_ulI he was in the game lumber tycoon 2 but he never moved he just standed there but then he said R U STILL THERE over and over again so i left soon i was spammed with dms too the same thing so i blocked him but somehow i still got i dm from him that said why i ignored it and went along with my day but later i saw that he made a game called why i hacked myst and coldping for those that don't Know those two are youtubers myst with 10k and coldping with 1k so i played the game it had a scary feel but nothing too much so i left i saw that myst and a lot of his fams played the game myst being on his alt but i siad it's all fake so i logged of my acc February 3th so it was a normal day and then i saw that D_ulI made a new gmae it was called :o) and then i saw he was friends with a user called equillexwilldie i looked at equillexwilldie who had 1 game but for some reason it was closed down so i just wnet back to D_ulI's games and saw that the why i hacked myst and coldping game was gone so i ignored that so then i played :o) it then on my screen text showed up and said you blocked me get out and then i was kicked and when i saw that i logged of i was a bit scared after that February 5th i was gone for one day and saw that a lot has changed myst and coldping were hacked agian but myst was alos hacked on discord and on Twitter and i saw that D_ulI updated the :o) game i played it and then i saw the game for the First time without getting kicked i saw a Computer and i went to it and it worked it worked i was shocked i looked around and then i saw that i need to find a way to get some wifi but i never knew how to do it so i jus left it alone then out of nowere a phone started ringing and when i went to it it took em to a game that was called R U STILL THERE just like the thing he talked about the First time the game was creepy and it kicked me with the text that read Blocks? i was lost like why did it say that and then i was spammed with dms again i looked at his profile and i was friends with him! i was scared to death then i was kicked out of my acc then i went to my acc and saw that my about was We Dont Lie When We Say Somthing We Mean It... then i sent a email to roblox and i was scared to death i hoped he was fake but his real February 7th roblox gave me my acc back and after that i saw that the die hq he game by equillexwilldie was open i played it and it was just like the bloxwatch hq it had a few games you could get to from it but not something creepy as D_ulIs games after all that i was scared of d_ulI and i don't want to play anything he made ever again all of the storys were real people so stay away from them Links d_ulI: https://www.roblox.com/users/508196685/profile Equillexwilldie: https://www.roblox.com/users/497566814/profile